gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Staffel Vier
Die vierte Staffel von Glee wurde in den USA das erste Mal auf dem Sender "FOX" am 13. September 2012 ausgestrahlt, in Deutschland am 05. Juli 2013 auf dem Pay-TV-Sender "RTL Passion". Die Ausstrahlung im deutschen Free-TV startete am 21. Juni 2014 auf "VIVA", die DVD erschien bereits fast drei Monate vorher. Sie beinhaltet 22 Episoden. In dieser Staffel werden ebenfalls neue Charaktere eingeführt wie Jake Puckerman, Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose, Hunter Clarington und dem Gewinner der zweiten Staffel von The Glee Project, Ryder Lynn (Blake Jenner) sowie der Zweitplatzierten Ali Stroker (Betty Pillsbury). Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans) gehört seit der vierten Staffel zu den Hauptdarstellern, während Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) und Jayma Mays (Emma Pillsbury) wiederum zu Nebendarstellern heruntergestuft wurden, nachdem sie drei Staffeln lang zum Hauptcast gehörten. Die Staffel fokussiert sich nach dem Verlust einiger Mitglieder aufgrund ihres Abschlusses hauptsächlich auf die neue Generation der New Directions. Dennoch werden Rachels Erfahrungen am College und in New York ebenso thematisiert, wie die Leben der Absolventen nach ihren Abschlüssen. Handlung An der McKinley beginnt ein neues Jahr und der Glee Club ist nun beliebt. Bei den Auditions beschließen sie, dass Marley, eine neue Schülerin, in den Glee Club kommt. Jake, auch ein neuer Schüler und Halbbruder von Puck kommt wegen seiner Wutausbrüche nicht zu den New Directions. Unique ist jetzt im Glee Club und Kitty, eine Cheerleaderin, mobbt Marley wegen ihrer Mutter, die Küchenhilfe ist. Derweil wird Rachel an der NYADA von ihrer Tanzlehrerin unfair behandelt. Außerdem fährt Burt Kurt nach New York und alle Mitglieder der New Directions streiten sich darum, wer die "neue Rachel" wird. Brittany bekommt aufgrund ihrer schlechten Noten von Will und Emma Nachhilfe und Kurt und Rachel beziehen ihre erste Wohnung. Rachel findet etwas über Cassandra heraus und nun droht ihr der Rausschmiss und Jake hat sich für Marleys Mutter eingesetzt. Blaine und Brittany kandidieren als Jahrgangssprecher und Artie unterstützt Brittany, während Sam Blaine hilft. Will verlässt für ein paar Monate die McKinley, doch Emma möchte nicht mit. Isabelle Wright stellt Kurt als Praktikanten ein und Rachel hat ein Date mit Brody, bis Finn an die Tür klopft. Da Blaine Kurt betrogen hat, macht dieser Schluss und auch Rachel und Finn und Santana und Brittany machen Schluss. Beiste kann Emma davon überzeugen, dass sie nicht mit nach Washington muss. Marley ist in Jake verliebt, doch seine Freundin Kitty macht ihr das Leben schwer. Finn hat New York den Rücken gekehrt und fühlt sich wie ein Versager. Das Schulmusical Grease wird aufgeführt und Mike, Artie, Finn und Mercedes suchen die Rollen. Finn lernt Ryder kennen, einen neuen Schüler, der zum Vorsingen kommt und Marleys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht, was Kitty gefällt und Jake missfällt. Sue will verhindern das Unique eine weibliche Nebenrolle bekommt, aber Finn kann sich durchsetzen. Als Will den Kids erklärt, dass Finn vorerst den Club leitet, missfällt das nicht nur ihnen, sondern auch Sue. Kitty greift Marley immer mehr an und will sie davon überzeugen, dass sie zu dick ist und sich übergibt. Deshalb näht sie Marleys Kleid enger und macht sich auf einer Pyjama-Party über sie lustig. Rachel und Kurt kehren für Grease an ihre Schule zurück, was ein Fehler war, da Kurt nicht mit Blaine reden möchte. Und Rachel muss immer an Finn denken. Sie ruft Brody an, aber ans Telefon geht Cassandra, die ihr erzählt, dass sie Sex hatten. Die Warblers wollen Blaine zurück holen und stehlen deshalb die Nationals-Trophäe der New Directions, doch Blaine bleibt den New Directions treu. Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Mike und Santana kommen zu Besuch, um die New Directions zu unterstützen. Rachel, Kurt, Brody und Isabelle Wright feiern eine Party, und Brody hat sich bei Rachel entschuldigt. Zwischen Santana und Quinn, die jetzt mit einem Yale-Professor zusammen ist, gibt es Streit. Emma, Sue und Will kommen zu den Sectionals. Während des Auftritts der New Directions bricht Marley zusammen. Kurt bekommt eine neue Chance. Er darf überraschend erneut für die NYADA vorsingen und wird angenommen. Da sie die Sectionals verloren haben, werden die New Directions aufgelöst und die Mitglieder suchen sich andere Clubs, doch Finn bringt sie alle wieder zusammen. Artie hat einen kleinen Unfall wegen Eisglätte und hat deshalb einen verrückten Traum, der ihm zeigt, wofür er bei den New Directions ist. Kurt erfährt, dass sein Vater Prostatakrebs hat. Jake und Puck vertiefen ihre Freundschaft und Sam und Brittany glauben an den nahenden Weltuntergang, weshalb sie sich von Coach Beiste trauen lassen. Sue hilft derweil Marley und ihrer Mutter. An der McKinley soll ein Sadie Hawkins-Tanz stattfinden. Tina bittet unerwartet Blaine, sie zum Tanz zu begleiten. Marley fragt Jake und Brittany Sam, ob er sie zum Tanz begleitet. Kurt lernt an der NYADA Adam kennen und überlegt, in dessen Glee Club einzusteigen. Rachel und Brody festigen ihre Beziehung. Blaine und Sam wollen die Ehre der New Directions retten und die Warblers des Betrugs überführen. Da die Warblers bei den Sectionals betrogen haben, dürfen die New Directions doch an den Regionals teilnehmen. Um Geld für die Reise dorthin zu bekommen, machen die Glee Kids einen Kalender, was Sue gar nicht gefällt. Rachel bekommt eine Rolle in einem Studentenfilm, für die sie sich ausziehen müsste, was zu einem inneren Konflikt führt, zu dessen Lösung auch Santana und Quinn beitragen. Sie überzeugen Rachel, die oben-ohne-Szene nicht zu drehen. Marley und Jake gestehen sich ihre Liebe. Um die Diva-hafte Rachel wieder in ihre Schranken zu verweisen, fordert Kurt sie zum Midnight Madness heraus, welches er auch gewinnt. Auch die Glee Kids wollen, angeleitet durch Emma, zeigen, dass sie Diven sein können. Zwischen Sam und Santana kommt es zu Spannungen, da beide in Brittany verliebt sind. Santana zieht schließlich zu Rachel und Kurt nach New York. Emma und Will wollen heiraten, doch Emma bekommt Panik und läuft davon, was Will sehr verletzt. Die Hochzeitsfeier findet trotzdem statt. Finn hält Will dazu an, um Emma zu kämpfen und bekommt sie schließlich zurück. Santana hegt in New York Zweifel an Brodys Identität und vermutet, dass er ein Drogendealer ist. Gleichzeitig beweist sie ihre Freundschaft zu Rachel, als diese vermutet, schwanger zu sein. Marley ist sich unsicher in Hinblick auf ihre Gefühle zu Jake und Ryder. Finn gesteht Will, dass er Emma geküsst hat, als Will in Washington war. Finns Geständnis führt zu einer Fehde zwischen ihm und Will. Die Glee Kids versuchen, diese Fehde zu lösen. Auch zwischen Sue und Blaine und zwischen Unique und Ryder kommt es zu Streit. Rachel erfährt, dass sie nicht schwanger ist. Santana stellt Brody zur Rede und findet heraus, dass er ein Gigolo ist und bestellt Finn nach New York, der von Brody verlangt, sich von Rachel fernzuhalten. Kitty findet endlich richtigen Anschluss zu den New Directions und auch die Freundschaft von Rachel, Kurt und Santana vertieft sich. Ryder glaubt, endlich zu wissen, wer seine Internetbekanntschaft Katie ist, doch er findet heraus, dass er ausgetrickst wurde. Zwei Schüsse fallen an der McKinley und alle sind geschockt. Sue erzählt später, dass es ihre Waffe war, um Becky zu decken, die die eigentliche Schützin ist. Sue wird daraufhin gefeuert. Finn geht nun aufs College, um Lehrer zu werden. Will ist ungewöhnlich streng und hört nicht auf die Glee Kids, was diesen gar nicht gefällt, doch er sieht ein, dass er falsch gehandelt hat und ist offen für Marleys selbstgeschriebene Songs. Rachel hat eine Audition für das Musical Funny Girl und wird darauf auch von ihrer Mutter Shelby vorbereitet. Finn wird von Will überzeugt, zum Glee Club zurückzukehren und ihn mit ihm zu leiten. Wegen eines Stromausfalls müssen die New Directions unplugged singen. Becky gesteht dem Direktor, dass sie die Waffe abgefeuert hat. Rachel, Kurt und Santana werden von Isabelle Wright auf eine Gala eingeladen. Ryder versucht weiterhin, herauszufinden, wer Katie ist. Rachel wurde zu einem Callback für Funny Girl eingeladen und Brittany wird am MIT angenommen. Kitty hilft Artie, seinem Traum, eine Filmhochschule zu besuchen, näher zu kommen. Mercedes' Traum von der großen Karriere platzt fürs erste wegen ihres Produzenten. Cassandra und Rachel söhnen sich aus, während Blaine Hochzeitspläne ausheckt. Brittany wird endgültig am MIT angenommen und verlässt die New Directions nach den Regionals. Rachel überzeugt bei ihrem Callback für Funny Girl. Unique gesteht Ryder, dass sie Katie ist. Nachdem die New Directions die Regionals gewonnen haben, heiraten Emma und Will doch noch. Wichtige Ereignisse: *Die Einführung der nächsten Generation der New Directions: Jake Puckerman, Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose, Ryder Lynn und Wade "Unique" Adams. *Die Trennung von Brittana, Finchel, Klaine und Wemma. *Die Marley - Jake Beziehung. *Die Liebesdreiecke von Marley/Ryder/Jake und Sam/Brittany/Santana. *Marleys Essstörung. *Will verlässt den Glee Club und macht Finn zum neuen Leiter. *Die New Directions verlieren die Sectionals und sind nach der Disqualifikation der Warblers wieder im Wettbewerb. *Die nicht durchgeführte und dann später durchgeführte Hochzeit von Emma und Will. *Kurts und Rachels Zukunft in New York und an der NYADA. *Santanas Umzug nach New York und ihrer Niederlassung bei Kurt und Rachel, sowie dem Herausfinden, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfängt. *Ryders Onlinebekanntschaft Katie, die sich als Unique herausstellt. *Rachels Rivalität mit ihrer Tanzlehrerin Cassandra July. *Rachels Angst vor einer Schwangerschaft. *Rachel - Brody Beziehung sowie der Trennung, nachdem sie sein Geheimnis herausfindet. *Blaines Klarkommen mit seiner Schwärmerei für Sam und Tinas Klarkommen mit ihrer Schwärmerei für Blaine. *Zwei Schüsse fallen an der McKinley, was alle in Panik versetzt. **Sue wird gefeuert, nachdem sie Figgins erzählt, dass es ihre Waffe war. *Rachels "Funny Girl"-Vorsprechen und -Callbacks. *Kurt arbeitet bei Vogue.com und trifft/freundet sich mit Isabelle Wright an. *Burt findet heraus, dass er Krebs hat und besiegt ihn. *Finn entscheidet, was er mit seinem Leben anfängt. *Blaines Plan, Kurt einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. *Brittany erreicht einen nahezu perfekten Studierfähigkeitstest, was ihr eine Einladung am MIT einbringt und zu ihrem frühen Abschluss an der McKinley führt. Trivia *Lea Michele, Matthew Morrison, Cory Monteith, Naya Rivera und Amber Riley sind zum ersten Mal in einer oder mehreren Episoden abwesend. **Heather Morris und Harry Shum Jr. sind seit ihrer Einführung ebenfalls zum ersten Mal in einer Episode abwesend. **Darren Criss, Kevin McHale, Jenna Ushkowitz und Chord Overstreet sind die einzigen vom Hauptcast, die in allen Episoden vorkamen. Die wiederkehrenden Gaststars Melissa Benoist und Jacob Artist waren ebenso in allen Episoden vertreten. Aufgrunddessen ist diese Staffel die, mit den wenigsten, präsenten Hauptdarstellern, mit einem Durchschnitt von 3.5 abwesenden Hauptdarstellern pro Episode. *Das ist die Staffel mit den wenigsten, veröffentlichten Alben, EP´s nicht dazu gezählt. **Trotzdessen, dass ein Album mit dem Titel Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 veröffentlicht wurde, gab es keine weiteren Volumes. *Das ist die erste Staffel, in der Vocal Adrenaline und Jesse St. James nicht vorkamen. *Das ist die letzte Staffel,: **in der Rory erscheint. **in der Cory Monteith, Heather Morris, Mark Salling und Harry Shum Jr. als Hauptcast auftreten. **in der Cory Monteith gegenwärtig erscheint, da er am 13. Juli 2013 unerwartet verstarb. In den anderen beiden Staffeln ist er nur in Rückblenden zu sehen. **die 22 Episoden beinhaltet. Die letzten zwei hatten weniger Episoden. **die die Regionials beinhaltet. *Puck und Mike sind die einzigen Hauptcharaktere, die kein Solo singen. **Finns Solo (Happy Xmas (War Is Over)) war lediglich auf einem Album enthalten. *'Wiedersehen macht Freunde' und Eine lässt das Lieben sind die einzigen Episoden, in denen der komplette Hauptcast vorkam. *Abgesehen von Wettbewerben gab es nur zwei Nummern, die von allen aktuellen New Directions-Mitglieder performt wurden: Shout und Footloose in Dramen á la Hollywood. **Marley und Sam sind die einzigen Mitglieder der New Directions, die in jeder Gruppennummer auftraten. Bis auf Born to Hand Jive trifft das auch auf Artie, Blaine und Tina zu. *Zwei Paare trennen sich über den Sommer: Tike und Samcedes. *Mit zwölf hat diese Staffel die meisten performten und veröffentlichten Mash-Ups. *Kitty trug ihre Cheerios-Uniform in jeder Episode, in der sie vorkam. Cast Episoden :Hauptartikel: Episodenliste 'Die neue und die alte Rachel' 'Britney 2.0' 'Wenn die Muse nicht küsst' 'Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?' 'Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht' 'Glease' 'Dynamische Duette' 'Wiedersehen macht Freunde' Garrett Lerner |Regie = Bradley Buecker |Handlung = Finn engagiert sich und hilft seinen alten Mitschülern bei der Vorbereitung auf die Sectionals. Quinn kommt aus Yale für die Feiertage nach Hause und nimmt Kitty unter ihre Fittiche. Auch Jake und Ryder legen ihre Differenzen für das Wohl der Gruppe bei. Derweil planen Rachel und Kurt in New York ein „verwaistes“ Thanksgiving zu feiern. Doch es kommt anders als gedacht. Kurt bekommt einen Rat von einer vertrauenswürdigen Quelle, während sich Rachel und Brody wieder näher kommen. |Songs = Homeward Bound/Home • Come See About Me • Whistle • Live While We're Young • Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time • Over the River and Through the Wood/She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain • Gangnam Style}} 'Schwanengesang' 'Tatsächlich ... Glee' 'Ladies First' 'Kalender Boys' 'Die Diva in dir' 'Eine lässt das Lieben' 'Dramen á la Hollywood' 'Fehde' 'Heimliche Laster' Garrett Lerner |Regie = Eric Stoltz |Handlung = Die Glee Kids machen sich selbst zur Wochenaufgabe, ihre peinlichsten Lieblingskünstler zu performen. Währenddessen erfährt auch Rachel, was hinter Brodys Verhalten steckt. |Songs = Wake Me Up Before You GO-GO • Copacabana • Against All Odds • Wannabe • My Prerogative • Creep • Mamma Mia}} 'Letzte Chancen mit Schuss' 'Süße Träume' 'Licht aus' 'Gutes braucht seine Zeit' 'Vom Finden der Liebe' Kategorie:Staffeln